figenus_foraura_the_banishedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down
The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down, or shortened to just TKFTVWHSGTFOOMRIPMATTHHD, is a reoccurring joke character of the FFTB series, randomly appearing throughout the series and making an appearance at least every 1 to 3 episodes. He would be theoretically voiced by whoever that kid is. Appearance The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down is a male, slightly-overweight human in his early teenager years, possessing short dark-brown hair, light-brown eyes, and tan skin. The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down's casual outfit and one he's always depicted in includes a dark-gray and white hoodie with blue accents around his neck, wrists, and sides, a pair of bright-red slacks, white socks with no present shoes, glasses, and a pair of black Xbox 360 headphones, while he is also usually seen holding a black Xbox 360 controller. Character Information * Species: Human * Alias: "TKFTVWHSGTFOOMRIPMATTHHD", "The 'Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft' Kid", "Angry Minecraft Kid" * Home Dimension: Ours * Age: Undetermined (estimated to be early teenager years) * Group Affiliations: Whoever He's Playing Minecraft With * Occupation(s): Playing Minecraft on His Xbox 360 * Equipment: Xbox 360 Headphones, Xbox 360 Controller History TBD Personality The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down's personality is very unknown due to his strangely mysterious nature, but on first impression, can be regarded as rude and anti-social, as every-time he appears, he's scolding whoever walks in to his room, due to the fact he's playing Minecraft on his Xbox 360, and chooses not to be disturbed. He is easily subject to anger and quite destructive of his own property, represented by him usually slamming his headphones down in a fit of rage, breaking them most of the time. Abilities and Powers * Human Skills: The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down possesses some human skills, but are considered average and not notable in the slightest. * Mysterious Nature: The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down is quite mysterious in the nature, and not all details of him are understood. ** Regenerative Headset: No matter how many times The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down destroys his headset in a fit of rage, it will be repaired or fixed the next time he's shown. ** Regenerative Controller: Although never seen, the same can be assumed if he were to ever break or damage his controller. * Minecraft Ownership: The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down owns Minecraft on the Xbox 360, complete with a headset, controller, and communication with others who also possess the game. * Joke Character Series: The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down is a reoccurring joke character, granting him the ability to be continuously brought up in the series for the sake of being a running gag. Weaknesses * Short Temper: The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down has a very short temper, represented by his miniature outburst toward those who attempt to interact with him and his typical usage of swears. * Gaming Time Disturbance Vulnerability: The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down's short temper is usually triggered when someone interrupts him while in the middle of playing Minecraft. * Trolling Vulnerability: The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down is prone to being trolled on said game, represented by his usual exclamations to "stop being killed", hinting toward the fact the people he plays on Minecraft are getting a laugh out of irritating him. Trivia * The original video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LzVjuQj8Bsg * The choice to add The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down was decided, due to his mysterious nature in the real life, as to this day, his identity is still left unknown. * The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down was given light-brown eyes because of the inability to see his eyes in the original video, due to its low grainy quality, so judging by the color of his hair, it was a random guess. * The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down only has 3 lines, all taken from the original video, which include: ** "Oh my god, stop killing me!" ** "Get the fuck out of my room, I'm playing Minecraft!" ** "FUC-" * The Kid From The Vine Where He Says "Get The Fuck Out Of My Room I'm Playing Minecraft" And Then Throws His Headset Down's page has the longest page. ** The page's title is that of 24 words and 120 characters, including spaces.